Learning to Stand
by love.peace.babe
Summary: Sakura is hurt and Gaara rescues her from her thoughts and memories. songfic


**Okay, so this is like the suckiest story ever and its my first. I just wanted to post it. You know, just because… I wrote this like a year ago? I dunno. So have fun reading the suckiest story everrr. Flames are welcome. :)**

** ((I don't own Naruto)) **

SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk SuCk 

_Today is the day__ **(A/N I changed a little of the song to fit with the story)**__  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why  
The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight _

She groans and gets up and puts on a black tank top, skinny jeans and jacket. She pulls her rose hair into a high ponytail and slips on her purple wristband. A thick layer of black eyeliner goes over the smeared remains of yesterdays. She grabs her dark red backpack and an Oreo and heads out the front door. As she steps in the spacious building, the first thing she sees is a black haired boy talking to the slut of the school. Her nose stings and tears threaten to fall from her lime green eyes. She sniffs and wipes all traces of emotion from her eyes and walks toward her locker.

_I'm learning to stand  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm falling down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

After she puts all her things in her locker, she runs to the bathroom while her tears blur her vision. She locks herself in a stall and lets all the unwanted tears fall. Her name is called twice by a stuttering voice. She drives the speaker away with shaking words. From her jean pocket, her hands clasp on to a thin strip of metal. Taking it out, she pulls back her wristband. Pink scars overlap each other. Cooled metal presses on the limited space on her arm. Flashback of her and the boy run through her mind as a thin line of the crimson liquid forms on her wrist. Wiping the tears of happiness and hurt with her sleeve she takes the purposely injured arm to her mouth. Her mouth opens to let the sweet taste of blood run in her mouth.

_Could you be with her?  
Or was it just a lie?  
She doesn't care for you like I do  
And you know why  
You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now_

She puts the wristband back to the rightful spot on her arm. She grabs all the necessities for her first class of the day and sits in the back of the classroom. Two rows ahead of her she sees the same people, this time eating their faces off of each other. Tears form again and before they could fall the door slams. Another boy who she has seen before walks to the back of the room, he sits next to her in the only available seat in the back. She stares in awe at his crimson hair and forces her eyes to turn in another direction before he notices. But he does. Their eyes lock for what seemed like eternity. They look away and stare into space as the teacher drones on about useless things. The shrill sound of the bell snaps them back to reality. She runs to the bathroom for another session of unimaginable pain which is pleasurable to her. 

_I'm learning to stand  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm falling down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

When she walks out again, she sees them again. This time the tears never come. Still the memories of weeks ago flicker in front of her eyes. Now the pools of saline liquid overflow in her eyes. She runs away instead of facing them.

_Pictures race in my head  
Why did you leave?  
And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and her  
When it should have been  
It should have been me_

Images of crimson hair and moss green eyes run over and over in her mind. She a tiny smile forms over the hurt expression on her face. She frowns again when a note races through her mind. Then they blaze through her mind. She doesn't stop them this time but a soft hand brushes them away. She opens her wet pools of lime eyes and stares into the same moss colored eyes she saw earlier. Lips gently graze hers and make her forget about the weeks before.

_Today is the day  
The best day of my life_

_I always could stand  
I could always breathe  
When I'm soaring to the sky come with me  
Don't try this at home  
I say I don't care  
I want to know that you know, it should not have been me_

Filled without pain and suffering, she goes up to the one who hurt her and leaves a bruise on his face. She goes back to her savior and thanks him for confronting her when nobody else did with a kiss. Today is the best day of her life. She learned how to stand and she's running fast now.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. Reviews are like money, and I don't get paid. So, review! Yeah, I know. It's sucky and the song is Learning to Fall by Boys Like Girls.**


End file.
